You Don't Know About Me
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: What if Felicity wasn't Felicity? What if she had a secret, a dark one? What if Oliver witness a side of Felicity no one knew and Sara finds something suspicious about her? What is that secret? Will the Team Arrow be able to come to peace with this new Felicity? Why she kept that secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I know i said that i will update my other stories but i came across this onea and i had to post it!**_

 _ **I apologize for any mixed up in the Marvel Universe because i'm still new to this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **You Don't Know About Me**_

 _ **Chapter 01: The Outside looking in.**_

 **Felicity POV**

I'm watching them train and bonding and I feel useless, just because I can't go to the field because _they_ think I'm not capable of protecting myself or fight…well they are wrong! I've been a SHIELD agent since I was seventeen for crying out loud!

Why I was here right now? Easy! To try to keep them away from SHIELD and finding out more than they should…but if you asked me I would say they already know too much.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Lisa Hunter, Agent of SHIELD level 8 agent also I'm in Coulson's team…actually I'm in THE ONLY team SHIELD has. Since HYDRA destroyed everything! And I'm Launce Hunter's twin sister.

Suddenly my phone ranged and I saw it was Coulson, what does he want know?

"Hello?" I said as I moved further away from them and into the darkest parts of the Foundry.

"Agent Hunter we need you to report back to the Playground by dawn." Director Coulson said with a serious voice.

"Yes, sir." I said with my British accent that I was forced not to use since I was undercover as Felicity Smoak IT nerd and graduate of MIT '09 and she was from Las Vegas.

"Good. See you soon, Lisa!" Director Coulson said happily. I smiled and hang up and the funny thing with Coulson was the one moment he is serious and the other he jokes around like a teenager.

I turned around to see Sara looking at me suspiciously and I smiled sickly sweet to her.

"Um…guys I have to go back home. My neighbor told me that my house is flooded. So I got to go!" I told them and took my bag and tablet and start walking quickly out of the Foundry, as quickly as I person that supposed to have his house flooded. It didn't went unnoticed that I left them starring me while I left so abruptly.

As I arrived at my house I found my door open and I slowly took out my gun from my bag and opened the door slowly.

What? I'm a fugitive I should be really careful!

As I opened the door three man in black attacked but I shoot the one in his leg and knocked him out with my elbow as I kicked the second one in the balls and then punched him knocking him out too and then turned and point the gun to the third guy who had his hands up in surrender.

"WHO SEND YOU!" I yelled at the masked man.

"Relax, lady! No one send us!" The guy talked and he sounded scared. I walked closer to him still holding the gun and he stumbled back till he hit his head to the wall.

"I won't ask it another time! WHO. SEND. YOU.?" I said slowly with my heavy British accent.

"Okay, okay, we are with the Rising Tide!" He said shaking from fear. I was taken aback from his confession that I stepped back.

"And what do you want?" I asked him still pointing the gun at him.

"We were paid to make your house look like breaking in." He said with his hand up.

"BY WHO?" I asked as I raised my voice and he gulped.

"C…Coulson guy" He said and I gaped at him!

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were send by HYDRA" I told him honestly and I turned around to look at the knocked out bodies when suddenly I felt something in my neck, like a robe and he was straggling me!

BASTARD!

In seconds I kicked him in the balls with my back of my foot and he stumbled back and with that I turned and shot him in the head!

"You are no Rising Tide!" I said to his dead body.

As I heard groans from behind me I turned and pointed the guns to the two men on the floor.

"Hail HYDRA!" I said sarcastically as shoot them both three times. As I looked up I saw a shadow running away.

Oh! Shit! Oliver saw me!

I quickly took all my computer values I had and some books that I liked and my clothes and weapon bag and the rest of the house I trashed it make it looked like a breaking in.

If I wasn't in an apartment I would burn it but now I can't without killing innocent people.

I run to my car and took off the plates and put the plates for New York and start my journey to New York.

 **Oliver POV**

I was sparring with Sara and Diggs while Felicity was awkwardly standing and looking without saying a word. When Diggs accidentally hit Sara with his stick we stopped and start talking about scars but the talk stopped by Felicity's phone ringing.

She looked at the screen and she got serious…alarmingly serious.

"Hello?" She said as she moved further away from us and into the darkest parts of the Foundry.

"Yes, sir." I heard her saying with British accent that made me curious and suspicious.

I decided that I will let her tell me herself why she faked British accent and went to take a shower while leaving Sara looking at Felicity. But before I manage to go to the bathroom Felicity talked she said:

"Um…guys I have to go back home. My neighbor told me that my house is flooded. So I got to go!" She told us and took her bag and tablet and start walking quickly out of the Foundry. Leaving us looking at the door shocked.

"That was weird! Did you hear her talking with British accent too?" Sara asked me as she put back her bostuff.

" Yeah, I did. I will go to check it out later" I told her as I went to take a shower but in reality I just used the other exit and went to Felicity's house to check it out.

Once I arrived in her house I was about to walk inside her living room from the fire escape when I saw Felicity walking slowly inside with a gun pointing and suddenly three men attacked her but she shot the first one in the leg and then knocked him out with her elbow while kicking the second one in the balls and punching him ending up to knocking him out too. The third one had his hands up in surrender and Felicity was pointing her gun at him.

"WHO SEND YOU!" She yelled at the third man.

"Relax, lady! No one send us!" The guy talked and he sounded scared. She walked closer to him still holding the gun and he stumbled back till he hit his head to the wall.

"I won't ask it another time! WHO. SEND. YOU.?" She said slowly with a heavy British accent. I had no idea she had!

"Okay, okay, we are with the Rising Tide!" He said shaking from fear. She was clearly taken aback from his confession that she stepped back.

Rising Tide? What is that?

"And what do you want?" She asked him still pointing the gun at him. She was still angry and I was afraid she is going to shoot him. I was shocked with the side of Felicity I was witnessing right now.

"We were paid to make your house look like breaking in." He said with his hand up.

Why they were paid to do that?

"BY WHO?" She with raised her voice causing him to gulped from fear.

"C…Coulson guy" He said and Felicity gape at him in shock.

Does she know this guy?

"Really?" Felicity asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were send by HYDRA" Felicity told him honestly and she turned around to look at the knocked out bodies when suddenly I saw something in around her neck, like a robe and he was trying straggling her!

What is HYDRA?

I was prepared to get inside to save her when I saw something that left me frozen in my place!

In seconds Felicity kicked him in the balls with her back of her foot and he stumbled back and with that she turned and shot him in the head!

"You are no Rising Tide!" She said to his dead body.

As we heard groans from Felicity's behind she turned and pointed the guns to the two men on the floor.

"Hail HYDRA!" She said sarcastically as shoot them both three times. I was left looking when after the third gunshot sound I was shaken out of my trance and run away hoping that Felicity didn't see me.

What did I just saw?! Felicity killed three men without even flinching and she kicked their butt without dropping a sweat!

As I ran back to the Foundry I found Diggs and Sara looking at me weird out and then once I stopped panting I told them what I saw.

"WHAT? Man, are you sure?" Diggs asked once I finished telling them the story.

"Yes! She had that British accent Sara talked about!" I told them.

"You said she talked about Rising Tide and HYDRA?" Sara asked deep in thoughts.

"Yes, she also is friendly with a guy named Coulson" I told her looking at her for answers.

Her eyes shined with recognition and I felt my heart squeeze.

"Hydra is an organization that was first seen as Hitler's and called Red Skull but then changed its name to HYDRA with capital letters. Also Rising Tide is a new origination that is mostly made from Hackers but they did some really awful things like hacked SHIELD. SHIELD is an organization that protects humans from Aliens and other threats…and yes Aliens are a thing. About Coulson he is now the only Director of SHIELD and it's like that because two years ago SHIELD was destroyed by HYDRA which was inside the SHIELD. But I don't know what it has to do with Felicity." She finished rambling and me and Diggs were looking at her weird because we were shocked to even say anything.

These were some new information we haven't come across ever!

"How did you know?" I asked and Sara sighed.

"I didn't want to let you know but I found some files in Felicity's work out bag that were with people we found their bodies dead and let me tell you….they have connection with HYDRA and ARGUS. I thought that had nothing to do with Felicity but after what you told me…I think she execute them." Sara said with a sad tone.

Felicity killing in cold blood? I can't believe it!

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i continue it? Did i make any mistakes in the information about HYDRA, Rising Tide and SHIELD? Please tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Go check out my other stories here and review them if you want!**_

 _ **Also go check out my Wattpad account my name there is Vicky1599, comment on them if you want!**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Two updates in one day! WOW! I'm on roll! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you for the 8 favorites and the 15 followers and the 4 reviews! It means a lot to me! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who favorite, followed and reviewed!**_

 _ **Shoutout for Chapter 1:**_

 _ **ΝΝ010: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like the new chapter! Also yeah Lance and Bobbi's relationship will be like Lyla's and Diggles' and Felicity aka Lisa will mention some similarities in future chapters! Enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Haley: Thank you for reviewing! And i love the thought of Felicity being a SHIELD agent too so that's why i wrote it since no one else did it! i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one!**_

 _ **Jay: Thank you for reviewing! I feel greatful for your support and i hope it will turn out to be a great story too! i hope you enjoy this chapter too!**_

 _ **ridionasis28: Thank you for reviewing! I will try to continue it as better as i can! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **And again thank you for reviewing and favoriting anf following!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **You Don't Know About Me**_

 _ **Chapter 2: At HQ**_

 **Felicity POV**

Once I arrived in New York it was around 5 am and I was so sleepy that I stopped to the first café I saw and took a cup of black coffee and a box of donuts, what? I'm hungry!

But as I was inside the car I saw that my tank was almost empty and the next gas station was about ten blocks from here….FUCK!

I start the car and drove with slow speed and just when my car stopped I was in front of the gas station and I got out and asked help from the boy that was there, he helped me to bring the car closer so I can put gas in my car then I offered him two donuts as payment for the help and money of course for the gas.

When I manage to eat and drink my coffee and be on the road to the HQ of SHIELD when I got a text from Oliver telling me this:

 **Oliver**

 **Need. To. Talk.**

 **The Foundry tonight!**

 **Also why aren't you at work? Are you okay?**

I rolled my eyes at how controlling he is. I know I kinda have fallen for him but if I give in my feeling Coulson will send someone else for the mission and I will get grounded.

Two hours later I was stuck in the traffic and I had taken a second cup coffee and a cold sandwich with chicken nuggets. This stuff are amazing!

Suddenly my phone rings and it's Sara…when did she took a phone?

"Hello?" I asked once I swallowed.

"Where the fuck are you? It's nine at night and you are not here!" Sara yelled from the phone and I smirked and bit my lips so I won't laugh.

Sorry, Sara, I have more important things to deal than what is bothering Oliver!

"I can't come! I have something…" I was cut by honking form the car behind me.

"MOVE YOU BITCH!" The driver yelled and I sighed…I threw the phone in the next seat and took my head outside the window and yelled.

"YOU JACKASS SHOULD LEARN TO BE PATIENT! NEXT TIME YOU DO THIS I'M GOING TO BLEW YOUR BRAIN OUT AND GIVE IT TO YOUR DOG TO EAT IT!" I yelled at him and then start driving…but soon I realized that Sara was still on the line in my phone and heard me…SHIT!

"Sorry about that Sara but I have more important things to deal with….don't call me again!" I yelled in the phone and then pressed the red bottom and hang up.

I drove the rest of the way with minor traffic jam and annoying male and sexist drivers. Those assholes!

When I mange to go to HQ, Director Coulson was waiting for me with a smile…yep I was late…

"So so so sorry! I got into traffic jam with a sexist and asshole driver honking me all the time! Like it was my fault the whole road was packed with cars!" I rambled as Coulson was looking at me with a smile.

"Nice to know the reason you were late and that you still ramble. It was refreshing judging about what you are about to learn." He said as he sober up immediately.

I frown at that.

"Sir? What has happened? Is everyone alright?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

My whole world was shaken out of place…my own family was suffering and I was stuck in Starling City!

"Simmons is missing and we have to find her…Skye has search all surveillance cameras and found nothing…she didn't even left the room after Fitz walked in!" Coulson said as he led me in the BUS.

"What? Sir, what was in the room?" I asked having a theory already in my head…maybe the thing that was there had kidnapped her or killed her and made her body invisible.

Stupid theory but working with SHIELD I have seen some crazy shit going on!

"Do you remember our third mission one year ago with Ian Quinn at Mexico?" Coulson asked me once we arrived in the living room/ kitchen.

"Yes, I do…with the gravity thing…wait! Didn't that swallowed the professor?" I asked and May nodded instead of getting an answer.

"What are the cameras showing any activity from that?" I asked Skye and she put the video on…after Fitz left the camera was off for three seconds!

"Guys! Look! The camera has three seconds missing…look the time Leo left the room and Jemma smiled and the time the camera shows the room empty!" I exclaimed as I went in the screen.

Once I looked my team they all looked at me shocked and sad.

"So..who took Jemma?" Leo asked after a few seconds of processing the new information.

"My money go to that gravity thingy…the question is how can we get Jemma out and alive." I said deep in thoughts.

"I have an idea!" Mack said out of the blue and I looked at him.

"We could have it drained! And Lisa I need you do turn your hair back to brunette..blonde doesn't switch you so much..right Bobbi?" Mack said with serious look but at the end let a small smile play in his lips. I smiled at him.

"Your idea is great, Mack but how will we do it? And I agree with you about Lisa's hair." Bobbi said with a sad smile.

Bobbi, Jemma and Skye with me were really good friends but I was sad when Bobbi told us she was undercover with Gonzales team and they wanted me and Launce to join them. I had said that I was loyal to Coulson and still I am and I will always be!

"Do we have a way to drain it?" May asked and she looked at Leo and me.

"No. We have to destroy it." Coulson said.

"WHAT? What about Jemma?" Me and Launce yelled at the same time.

"Jemma is already..possible dead by now. It's been two days guys." Coulson said and we gaped at him.

"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT THE NO ONE IS LEFT BEHIND, PHIL!" I yelled at him and Lance kept me from attacking him.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID BUT IF WE CAN'T FREE ONLY JEMMA WE FREE AND THE PROFESSOR! IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER IDEA PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL FOLLOW IT! I'M EQUALLY SAD AS YOU ARE LISA!" Coulson yelled at me.

Tears picked up in my eyes…angry tears till a light switched light in my head! My eyes widen and everyone stare at me.

"I have an idea. We can travel back in time…I mean i have a friend who can save her!" I told them with a thoughtful face.

"And who is that, Lissy?" My brother asked me.

"The Flash." I told them and Coulson looked at me with a small hope in his eyes.

"Wouldn't time travel effect the present?" Leo asked unsure.

"It will, but I give up everything to save my friend. The question is will you give up anything for Jemma?" I told them and I looked everyone, one by one in their eyes where I saw hesitant and thoughtful eyes.

"We will!" Everyone said in one voice and I smiled.

"Well I guess we are going to Central City." May said with a small smile

 _ **(A/N: Let's say that Barry was hit by lightning a little earlier that what actually happened)**_

 _ **So? What did you think? Was it good? How will Barry and Team Flash are going to react to Felicity dropping by and bringing SHIELD with her? Will they keep it a secret? Will they be mad? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories in this site and review them if you want!**_

 _ **Also check out my Wattpad accoount, my name there is Vicky1599, comment on them if you want!**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people! How are you? Well i updated! It has a plot twist that i hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Also i have big news! Firstly school started and i appetantly i'm taking Arts instead of Computer Science. And school is kinda weird and i haven't gotten myself in a routine yet...**_

 _ **Secondly i want you guys to check out a video that i uploaded on Youtube and leave your opinion on the comments below! Just try not to be hatefil! The video is called "SOS! I need your opinion! by Vicky Tzalachani" go check it out and tell me what do you think! Thank you!**_

 _ **Shoutout for Chapter 2:**_

 _ **TheFeels4Olicity: I love that you love my stories! You made me really happy! I'll keep updating! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Guest: What do you mean?**_

 _ **christina m: Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Shoutout Chapter 1:**_

 _ **TheFeels4Olicity: I will try to keep trying to update!**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and the support! Thank you for the 21 favorites and 29 follows and 9 reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **You Don't Know About Me**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Central City**_

 **Barry POV**

I run inside the burning building and with Cisco's help I found the remaining people that got trapped either under their beds or inside their rooms. A fire had broken out from a bomb put to kill a woman named Natalie Clark but the woman had already abandoned the building before the explosion without leaving any tracks behind her. But because of her a lot of people almost died and mostly kids!

I speed to STAR Labs only to be rushed to the medical bed by Caitlyn for my check up to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine, Cait!" I exclaimed as I got ticklish as she put the ear thingy in my ear so she could check it.

"You might feel fine but how can we know if you collapse at any second?" She said without stopping cleaning my wounds.

I had one burn and a scar under my cheek, nothing major.

"Doctor Snow leave Barry alone he looks fine! Besides aren't you late to go back to your office your twenty minute break turned into a one hour break?" Harrison Wells said while rolling in the room me and Caitlyn were.

Once he brought to my memory that I had used the excuse of a break I quickly changed into my normal clothes and speed to my office. As Director was about to walk inside my phone rang showing Oliver's ID…what happened?

I ignore it because the Director was with Eddie, Iris, Joe.

"Can I help?" I asked pretending to do my work.

Eddie and Jo smirked and chuckled but manage to cover it with a coughs.

"Yes, Allen you can! We put a wanted sign for this Natalie Clark and in the burning building we found her hair brush and we need you to pull a DNA sample." He said as he handing me the bag with a pink hair brush full of red hair.

I sighed and looked at Eddie, Joe and Iris confused as the Director left my lab.

"And what do you guys want?" I asked as I stood up and put the brush for a DNA testing.

"We want you to help us arrange a little something for Felicity's birthday." Iris exclaimed in happiness.

Since she discovered that I was the Flash and the whole Arrow thing, she and Felicity with Caitlyn had made a group… a tight one.

"Sure, what can I do to help?" I asked as I waited for the results.

"We need you to close tickets for Starling City." Iris said with a pleading look and I nodded, she squealed with delight and side-hugged me and then she took Eddie's hand and left the office with Joe in toe.

As I was about to take the results I remembered that Oliver's calls. I mentally cursed myself and I took my phone and dialed his number, he picked it up after the third ring.

"Sorry, Oliver my boss was in and I couldn't pick it up!" I said apologetically at him without letting him say anything else.

"It's alright Barry. I called you to ask you a favor….Felicity is gone…she left claiming to have flood in her house but when I went to check on her…she was completely different…she killed three armed men…without feeling guilty. And when Sara called her and she picked it saying she couldn't be here. So me and Dig tracked her phone only to come blank! So if you see her please call me and try to reason with her! I don't know why she changed so much and like that!" He said worried and I smiled at his way of rambling…I guess Felicity rubbed off him…not in the kinky way though…

"Of course I call you and obviously I will talk to her about the whole killing which are you sure it was her and somebody else?" I asked as I was trying to figure out whose DNA was on the brush but the only thing I could see were classified SHIELD documents.

We are in trouble!

"It was her Barry! Thank you I got to go but keep me posted!" He said and hang up. I nodded in the phone and put it done.

Suddenly I had craving for a coffee with Courvoisier **(A/N: GLEE FANS WHERE ARE YA? Hahahaha!)** So I speed to the Jitters and grab it but as soon as I stepped into my office I saw Felicity dressed in black women suit with her hair down in waves and she didn't wear her glasses.

Next to her was a man also in black suit and he was smiling unlike Felicity which was odd.

"Oh! Hello? Felicity where have you been? Oliver is worried sick about you! What is going on?" I asked confused and with worry in my voice. But Felicity just looked at me blankly with no emotion in her face or eyes.

What has happened to her? Did this guy brain washed her?

"My name is Phil Coulson and I'm Director of SHIELD and this is my partner.." The guy started talking with a light warm voice but he was cut by Felicity's serious voice.

"SHIELD Agent Lisa Hunter, Level 8." She said monotonous. And I gaped at her confused and in shock.

Are they here for the sample?

"Ehm…and how can I help, Mr. Coulson?" I said awkwardly ignoring the whole Lisa is Felicity thing…not the time…

"I think my partner here will be best fitted to explain to you…I will wait outside. Take your time, Lissy." Mr. Coulson said with a smile and left the lab and I just stood there confused and curious.

As the door closed Felicity…excuse me…Lisa sighed and her shoulders fell to their normal position, she stopped being tensed.

"Look Barry….please don't tell anything to Oliver or anyone else…I can explain." She said and her eyes finally showed emotion. It kinda scared me that she could turned them off like that…she is better than Oliver…I can't even start to think what he must gone through to become who he is today but surely I don't want to think what brought Felicity or Lisa to become worse than Oliver.

"Well, take a sit and tell me." I said slightly angry at her.

I'm angry because she knew all of our secrets and she was working for the Government…for SHIELD an organization I know has ways to vanish any supernatural activity! How should I know she won't vanish me or any other Metahuman?

Or that she isn't already on a plan to do it? It's my crusade, not hers!

"Well I was about seventeen when me and my twin brother Lance, lost our family to HYDRA and they tried to make us work for them but we manage to fool them for two years but then SHIELD was brought down and I was with my brother's wife in the same ship and HYDRA tried to kill all the crew but me and her with some other people manage to bring them down…my own fiancé tried to shoot me! Our family was part of the SHIELD for four generations our grandpa was working with Peggy Carter, a Legend! So we felt obligated to continue the routine so we applied for SHIELD which we graduated at 2008 at the age of sixteen. Lance went to his first mission then but I wanted to go to MIT to practice my IT skills which I did for a year…after that I was assigned a mission on Lian Yu where I had to save a fellow Agent and her father…Asami Shado and her father who were kept captive in there for four years by ARGUS. Unfortunately the mission wasn't complete because they were both dead by the time we manage to find their secret base and destroy it. After that I went back to MIT and I was not activated since 2010…a few months before Oliver came back I was assigned to help my brother's wife in a mission and that what happened with the ship and HYDRA. All this while I was supposedly faith to HYDRA. I know I'm not proud of my doings but trust me I had no plan of coming out…" She said with regret and deep in thoughts as she looked the ground while she spoke.

"Why you changed your name? Where were you trained to become a killer?" I asked her trying to process the fact that Felicity Smoak actual was in Lian Yu the same period with Oliver and she didn't save him or even help him! Or the fact she must have killed a lot of people!

Suddenly Oliver's phone call came in my mind about Felicity killing three men in cold blood he told me about. She was undercover all this time!

"I was trained in SHEILD Academy most of my life but then my class was moved to a base in Israel called Mossad there were trained as cold hearted assassins. I changed my name because I was put undercover in order to keep you and the Team Arrow away from SHIELD as possible and I also took care of some misshapes in this plan. I was never betraying you! I was protecting you from some things!" She said with British accent that left me shocked.

I sighed in frustration and passed my hands through my hands and over my face as I paced back and forth.

"YOU LIED TO ALL OF US! YOU EVEN LIED ABOUT YOUR NATIONALITY! WHERE ARE YOU FROM? WAIT! EVEN BETTER WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled as scenes of times I trusted her came flooding in my brain and hurt that a great friend for whom I would die for was actually not even the person she was saying to be!

"I'm your friend, Barry! I might never be really the happily lively girly girl you met as Felicity Smoak but trust me Lisa Hunter is very close to what Felicity was! And for the nationality part; I'm British." She told me as she came close trying to make me understand. I was amazed how she wasn't yelling…was she expecting it?

Is she a mind reader?

Future teller?

Now I'm thinking bullshit!

"You hid that from me, Oliver, Diggs, Lyala, Caitlyn, Cisco, Laurel, Sara and many more!" I said slightly calmer than I was a minute ago but as I said Laurel's named she chuckled…okay something Is fishy here.

 **( A/N: Sorry guys I tried to keep myself from doing it but I'll put that Laurel was also in SHIELD because her grandpa was also and the time Oliver left she felt weak and with no purpose so she joined and Felicity with her were placed together in the same mission in Starling…sorry! If you don't like it tell me and I'll change it!)**

"Why you laughed about Laurel not knowing?" I said suspicious and she laughed for a minute and then became serious again.

"You know what is funny about this? You and Oliver thought that the women in your lives are…how can I say…weak. Laurel is not weak. Heck she put me down on the mats in training sometimes back in the Academy. Pff! Law students and their weakness…a shit load of bull crap!" She said chuckling.

Wait…Laure and Academy? LAUREL WAS ALSO PART OF ALL THIS FIASCO?

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT LAUREL LANCE…GOODY TWO SHOES LAUREL LANCE IS A SHIELD AGENT? SINCE WHEN? HOW COME OLIVER NEVER SAW ANYTHING?" I yelled in disbelief and anger.

More and more secrets…

"Yes, I'm telling you that Laurel Lance is a Lever 8 Agent as me but she is working with Director Furry and the Avengers. And Oliver is really blind when he is in love, that's why he didn't notice. Ask him how Laurel suddenly beat a guy…surely not from Daddy's self defense classes! She joined a year after Oliver's departure with the Queen Gambit." She said with a smirk.

"Any more questions? Or can I finally ask for what I came for?" She said looking me dead in my eyes that made me feel like a child that was caught stealing cookies.

"No. But what makes you think I would agree help or even trust you after all this?" I said as I stepped away from her and walked to the window behind us.

"You don't. I really need your help because if I ever was truly your friend you will help save a very dear friend of mine, Jemma Simmons." She said serious and I could hear the guilt in her tone.

"What is her conditions and how can I help?" I caught myself asking without thinking. Felicity…I mean Lisa smiled and walked to my desk where the brush was and I saw her looking at it and laughed and then looked at the computer screen and burst out laughing.

"Natasha should really double check about her brush…you know she is not guilty of this….HYDRA put fire to the building. And SHIELD took care of it. So you have nothing to worry about." She said as she took the brush and put it in her purse I didn't see she was holding.

"Natasha? You mean Natalie. And don't get off the subject! What do you want?" I said confused as I walked closer.

"Natasha Romanoff or known as Black Widow or for you Natalie Clark. She was here to kill a traitor that turned out to be HYDRA." She said as she typed away in the computer.

I nodded without telling anything while I was freaking out! An Avenger was in Central City and no one knew!

After five minute of silence she told me to come closer to her and I saw she had access a camera and I saw a room and a girl she was tidying something.

Next to her though was what caught my attention was a big class box and what was it inside more particularly. It was a black liquid and it was moving in the mid air!

"What is that? Is that your friend, Jemma?" I asked slightly confused.

"You see that the person that walked in is Leo Fitz her future boyfriend. He was asking her out here but three seconds after the left the camera stops to record and three seconds later Jemma is gone. The black liquid though has a history of swallowing its creator so we, me and my team, bet it swallowed her, that find it find a way to unlock the cage and got out or even break it with force." She rambled I saw the tape. I was shocked to witness this.

"Okay, what is that thing? And please don't tell me it's classified!" I told her with worry in my face.

"The formula of how to break gravity law." She said with displeasure and I almost lost balance at that!

SHIELD FOUND A WAY TO BREAK THE LAW OF GRAVITY AND KEEP IT HIDDEN? WHY?

"You kidding? How can I help if that think is…is what it is?" I asked worried and in disbelief that I could help.

"No I am not. I need you to travel back in time and take her out of the room." She said and look at me dead in the eyes and I saw she was silently pleading me to agree and save her friend.

"You know things will change if I mess with time. Are you willing to lose something important to you? Is your team willing to do that kind of sacrifice?" I asked softly.

"We are. We passed hell and back and we would risk our lives to save anyone inside our team. Would you do it?" She pleaded me and I sighed.

Would I do it?

 _ **SO? How was the plot twist? Do you like it? Tell me in your reviews! Also don't forget to check out the video on YouTube!**_

 _ **Also go check out my other social accounts such as:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I'm back! I'm not dead! Sorry, guys! A lot of things changed in my life these past few months! For example my parents start again to verbally and emotionally abuse me, my grandma (my dad's mum) is suffering from cancer and a lot of other things, my other grandma (my mum's mum) is not eating and she tries to starve herself...and in order for me to deal with all this plus my depression which is back...i start going out with friends and drink till i get drunk...i mean i drank two wine glasses of Jack Daniels like they were shots and three bottles of Gordons Space with lemon and a beer...and i didn't get drunk...**_

 _ **Anyhow..,i'm apologizing for letting you guys hanging but i promised that on my vacation for Christmas i will try to update. So here it is! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**_

 _ **Shoutouts for chapter 3:**_

Alice and the Tweedles: _**Thank you for the feedback! I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry for the delay!**_

demonic hellfire: **_Thank you for the feedback and the heads up! I'm still learning English, i recently started studying for my Profincency Certificate. I hope this chapter doesn't have as many as the previous one. I hope you like it!_**

Sameen Hadiya: _**Thank you for the feedback! When i saw your review i was already writting this chapter! I hope you like it!**_

 _ **In general, guys, thank you for your support! Thank you for the 28 favorites and 45 follows!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **You Don't Know About Me**_

 _ **Chapter 04: Time Sacrifice**_

 **Felicity/Lisa POV**

Barry and I went to the STAR Labs in order to have more updated equipment so we can find Jemma.

But the part that scared me was that I had to come out. Now I know how gay people feel…sweaty palms and fear of rejection and the look of betrayal or disgust in the eyes of their loved ones.

Barry looked at me and chuckled at my nervous expression.

"What is wrong, Felicity…sorry Lisa? Are you nervous?" He said mockingly and I slapped him upwards on his head that caused him to curse at me.

"You know it's not easy to come out to your friends about something like this." I defend myself.

"If we were your friends you would be honest with every single one of us from the start. We are not your friends." He said angry at me as he continues to drive to STAR Labs.

Twenty minutes passed and we had arrived in STAR Labs and I sighed as I walked inside.

Caitlyn and Iris were the first ones who notice my change of clothes and composure.

"Felicity? What happened?" Caitlyn asked in confusion as she run to hug me.

"And what happened to your clothes?" Iris asked also in confusion as she came to hug me and I hugged her too.

"You mean Lisa…not Felicity." Barry muttered in displeasure but Cisco heard him because he was next to him.

"Lisa? Felicity, what is Barry talking about?" Cisco asked confused and worried.

Iris and Caitlyn with Joe and looked shocked at me. I gulped in nervousness.

"Um…hum…What…um..What I'm about to tell you guys has to stay between us, so Oliver, Diggles and Sara can't know about this. Do I have your trust?" I asked nervous but I covered it with a mask of seriousness.

"Yeah! You ask our trust when we don't know if you have betray us!" Barry exclaimed in bitterness.

"BARRY I TOLD YOU! I WAS AND I AM PROTECTING YOU! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU OR OLIVER." I yelled in anger! How can he continue to bring it up while I'm trying to come clean to his team?!

He probably wants his team to turn against me…

"Barry, let her speak freely." Joe said with a sigh as he saw Barry glaring at me. I swear if I haven't been part of Fury's team Barry's glare would make me pee my pants but Fury's glare is scarier than Barry's and Oliver's glare combined.

"Thank you, Joe." I said smiling slightly.

"As I was saying this has to be kept in secret from Team Arrow, alright?" I said and I looked at them, one by one, in the eyes to make sure that I got my point across.

"You have our trust, Miss Smoak." Dr. Wells spoke after ten minutes of silence.

"Alright, here it goes nothing. I'm not named Felicity Smoak. My name is Lisa Hunter and I'm a SHIELD Agent, Level 8." I said slowly waiting for the worst reaction. Which were rejection and anger but those feelings never came

Instead I saw them burst out laughing. Everyone expect Barry who looked shocked at their reaction, briefly we exchanged confused and shocked glances.

"Guys, she is serious!" Barry tried to reason with them but they stopped for a moment before resume to start laughing again.

"Yeah! If Felicity is an Agent then I'm Lucifer." Joe said laughing.

"And I'm Thor." Cisco said laughing even more.

I just smirked at their comments. Cisco as Thor? That would be a sight to see. I thought but I kept myself serious.

"Okay, let's say we believe you. Why you are here?" Caitlyn asked confused as she tried to sober up.

"I'm here because I need your help to save a great friend and team mate." I told them serious, hopping they would believe me this time and not start laughing again.

"Something happened to Oliver or Diggles?" Joe asked somewhat serious.

"No, not that team mate. I mean Jemma Simmons. We are in the same team since I can remember. We graduated from the same Academy and later she was assigned to my team as Biochemist." I explained to them with a serious voice hopping they would take me serious now that I gave them more info.

Once I said that everyone stopped laughing and looked at me shocked.

"We still don't believe you. Would you spar with me?" Cisco said with a smirk and I laughed at him.

"You know how to spar? Since when?" I asked trying to keep myself from bursting into a fit of laughter worse from the one I witness a few minutes ago.

Seconds after I said that Cisco charged at me and I dodged the kick and grabbed his left foot which was on the ground and pull it making him land on his back.

"Yes, I can see you know how. I'm trained since I was fifteen. How long have you been taking classes…ten months or maybe a year?" I said with a cocky smirk at their sight of their shocked faces.

No one dared to speak and Barry glared more fiercely at me and Cisco was cursing me in Spanish..which I understand obviously...

"Guys, get over the shock soon so we can save my friend's life." I said to them after five minutes of staring show down.

"Right! You said her name is Jemma Simmons?" Caitlyn was the first one who snapped out of it and rushed to her computers.

I know I've been bitchy but Barry's glare made me SOOOO angry!

"Yes, we are assigned in the same team. I can show you how she disappeared." I said with a small smile passing through the remaining shocked faces of Team Flash and Barry's glare.

I did my magic and brought up the video of Jemma and the gravity thingy. All the team gathered behind me and watched like it was a new episode of Teen Wolf.

Once it was done everyone exclaimed in amazement.

"SHE DISAPPEARED LIKE THAT? HOW CAN WE FIND HER?" They said.

"That thing in the capsule is supposed to be the key to break the gravity and it swallowed her somehow." Barry back me up with a frown at his face and he looked like he was putting possible scenarios of Jemma's disappearance , I know that look, it was my look this morning.

"WHAT?" Caitlyn and Cisco exclaimed with Dr. Wells in shock.

"Indeed, SHEILD has hid because we know the people are not ready for such evolution." I said letting my British accent show and their mouths gaped at me.

"You are British." Iris and Joe said in shock and I laughed as I nodded.

"Born and raised. My grandfather used to work with Peggy Carter and Captain America in World War II and he helped to create SHIELD so technically I'm a legacy…me and my twin brother, Lance." I said proud and with a smile. Barry sighed and shook his head at me and I ignored him.

He might still feel betrayed but I did all this so I can keep them protected. Laurel did the same too.

"You have a twin? Who is older?" Iris asked with interest.

"It's funny because we were born the same time, we had joined arms but with a surgery the doctors manage to separate us. So no one is older" I said enjoying a little the attention and that I could finally share my true life events.

"Can we guys return our attention to the matter at hand and not at Felici…I mean Lisa's life?" Barry's broodiness made me want to slap him.

"You know Barry you should thank me! If I hadn't talk to the General he would have been all over your ass!" I said with sickly sweet smile at him.

"Thank you? Okay, here it is! Thank you for lying to us and Oliver! Thank you for hiding who you were! Thank you for betraying us!" Barry yelled at my face and I did what I thought it would be appropriate for a Hunter.

I slapped him and the grabbed his shoulder and arm and dislocated them and brought his arm behind his back and whispered at his ear.

"I DID NOT BETRAYED YOU! If I had SHIELD would have been over the place right now. You would be contained and tested for a possible cure and new medicine supply in hope to find cures to deathly dieses." I said to him angry and putting a little..okay a lot of strength.

After my speech I pushed him away from me and I looked at the team who were looking at me shocked and Caitlyn had her hand on her mouth.

"Sorry, Barry for dislocating your arm but you crossed a line! You're team seems to have accepted the fact I'm an Agent for the government…why can't you? And please don't use Oliver's name, he will not know about this." I said to him with a calm voice.

"Know about what? SHIELD?" Laurel Lance said as she walked inside STAR Labs with Director Fury and Natasha Romanoff.

Laurel was dressed in a woman's suit and she had her hair in a pony tail.

"LAUREL?" Everyone except Barry and I exclaimed in shock and she smirked.

"Guys, relax. This is Laurel Lance, as you might know, she is also an Agent of SHIELD she is level 8 too. But she works with the second Director of SHIELD, Director Fury and she is in close working relationship with the Avengers based on her past." I said as I exchanged an amused smile with Laure and Natasha.

"Meaning?" Dr. Wells said with a smirk and interest.

"Let's say I escorted supernatural activity way before I can walk…" She said with a smile.

We all knew in SHIELD that Laurel was descanted of Thor making her a demigod. That's why SHIELD reached to her and she was placed with the Avengers, the new team Captain America and Natasha Romanoff try to build. Her cover name is Sorceress since she can use magic.

"She is Thor's great granddaughter." Natasha said with a smirk at the sound of gasps from the team.

 _ **(A/N: Guys, I had to think of a way why SHIELD was interested in her… instead of putting Supernatural reference I kept it to Marvel's Universe, don't hate me for that..)**_

"Yep…I can roll with that…what is next? Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Pokémon?" Cisco rambled with a crazy chuckled that made us SHIELD gals laugh at him and Fury to glare at us.

"Laurel what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Oliver has gone ballistic and I was worried. So I contact your Director and he told me that Jemma was missing so Natasha and I thought to ask Team Flash's help…but I see you already done it. Need help?" She said with a confident smirk. I liked that Laurel! Not the one she pretended to b in front of Oliver and Sara.

"Yes, tell us what can we do to help you guys? We don't even know the substance of this formula that took her?" Caitlyn asked in worry.

"We need Barry to run back in time and take her and Leo out of the room before anything happens." I said to Caitlyn with determination.

"What makes you think that not any other Agent won't walk in instead of your friends?" asked in worry.

"I can take care of that." Laurel said and we looked at her confused.

" I have the ability of a God, remember? That means I can easily beg the Fates to let this room to be swallowed empty." Laurel said with the same determination I had.

Laurel and Jemma weren't friends but Laurel had respect for Jemma, going through what she went through when SHIELD fell…she saw Jemma with another perspective…not a biochemist geek but an Agent.

"Are you sure that you want to lose possible a whole day?" Cisco asked us.

"Yes, she is my friend and if we successes you will forget that I'm a SHIELD agent and hopefully Barry will stop seeing me as a traitor…" I said with a sad tone in my voice.

"Never. But I will do it." He said as he glared at me.

"Barry, thank you and I'm sorry." I said and walked out of the STAR Labs with tears in my eyes.

I lost a friend I will gain one…I guess that what Coulson meant by saying I might lose something… I lost Barry.

 **Laurel POV**

Once I witness Felicity walking out of the lab anger rushed through my veins making me clench my hands into a fist.

"Look, Barry! Felicity might have kept a secret the whole Agent thing but she risked her position in SHIELD and her life for you and Oliver! Show a little respect!" I yelled at him and Barry's shocked face was the last thing I saw before teleporting out of the STAR Labs to where Felicity was, next to her car outside of STAR Labs.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked with a small smile.

"Coulson should really become the Oracle to the Asgardian Gods." She said with a frown.

"He warned you about losing something when you play with time?" I asked her.

"Yes. How did you do it? I mean you are a demigod that had to Thor's palace to be trained by Lady Sif and when you told your dad why you did it he believed you. You didn't lose him." She stated and tears run down her cheeks.

"He was angry at first, for months. Then I had to teleport him there to show him." I told her as I playfully pumped my shoulder to hers.

"Look if something goes wrong I will be by your side, you know that right? If you decide to tell Oliver the truth I will be also there to tell them all the badass things you did for them!" I told her once I saw that my playful pumped cheer her up.

In seconds after I said that Felicity hugged me and started crying. I sighed and hugged her back.

We stayed like that for awhile till Barry cleared his throat.

"I will do it. Tomorrow. Sorry, Felicity…I took it very personal. Will you forgive me?" He said with a small smile.

"Yes, I should since you risk your life to save a very dear friend for me." She said and hugged him.

"Isn't that awesome? Everybody is friends now! Let's get down to work then!" Director's voice made us jump.

"Nice to see you Laurel!" Director Coulson said with a smile and nod and I gave him the same response.

Let's get down to work! Hang on Jemma! We are coming to save you!

 _ **So? What do you think? I hope it wasn't that bad! Sorry if i confused you with Laurel's back story! If i did tell me and i will personally explain it to you! :)**_

 _ **Tell me in your reviews what do you think it will happen next? Will Oliver find out? Will they manage to save Jemma?**_

 _ **Also go to my profile and check out my bio for the link on top...go check it out and leave a comment with you opinion below ( no hateful comments please)**_

 _ **Also go check out my other social accounts such as:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! I'm sorry that i let this story so long without updates but life happened...my grandma died and shit happened around the world and i started watching other TV shows and reading other books so intrests shifted. Also i had school and Final Exams.**_

 _ **Anyways...i hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter and i promise i try not to be too long till i manage to update again.**_

 _ **Shoutouts for Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Daughter Of Ironman06: Hey! Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you can enjoy this chapter if you are still reading!**_

 _ **Eun Sil: HEYYYYYY! Thank you for reading and i'm sorry for delaying! Enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Jess: Thank you and i will with slower update i hope. Thank you for reading this chapter and i hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Now i don't know when this review was updated but i will answer it okay?**_

 _ **Shoutout Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Sameen Hadiya: I'm sorry i delay so much! Thank you for reading my story i hope you enjoy thing chapter if you are still reading!**_

 ** _Onto the chapter!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **You Don't Know About Me**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Meant To Happen**_

 **Felicity POV**

As Director Coulson and Director Fury with Agent Lance, Barry and I walked inside STAR Labs where Barry and the rest of the teams were waiting for us.

Apparently during my make up with Barry Director Coulson had told the SHIELD teams to come in the STAR Labs and wait for us.

"Did you guys kiss?" Tony Stark said chuckling and teasing us.

"Em…no…why would we?" Barry and I said while acting lost.

"Anyway! So what about your friend Jemma? Who is coming with me?" Barry asked as everyone shut up and looked around each other.

"I say, Leo!" I said and we looked at him.

"Why me?" Leo exclaimed in confusion.

"Because you, big old Scottish idiot, you are in love with her and she is with you! You are the only person that will listen to you wherever and whenever she is!" I yelled at him and everyone looked at me shocked as I let my British accent free.

"She….she…she loves me back?" Leo stuttered and we all yelled in union Yes!

And like that they left and we waited.

 **Leo POV**

Mr. Allen and I stopped running only to be inside SHIELD Labs and specifically the lab where Jemma was.

"Go on then! Save your girl!" Mr. Allen urged me to go inside. I nodded as I felt so nervous because it was only moments away from when the past me walked out and seeing me in different clothes might scare her and not follow me!

I walked inside hesitantly and I saw her working onto a notebook when I cleared my throat.

"Oh! Fitz! You changed clothes, why?" Jemma asked with her beautiful smile and I almost cried.

"You have to come with me, we are going to the date right now!" I told her as I walked towards her and grab her upper arm.

"Now, Barry!" I yelled and Barry got us and run out of it till we reached STAR Labs.

Everyone was looking at us with tears in their eyes and everyone embraced Jemma with tears and hugs.

Barry looked at Lisa and smiled.

"No one would forget this event…I was meant to save her. This meant to happen so I won't forget." Barry told her with a smile and Lisa run and hugged him.

"So we won't lose our memories?" Director Coulson asked worried.

"No, you won't forget." Barry said and smiled.

I sighed and run up to her and kissed her picking her up with my arms and everyone cheered.

"I love you!" I told her and she looked at me shocked and confused.

"What is going on? And I love you too!" Jemma said confused and happy.

"Long story short…we saved you from being swollen by a portal" Lisa explained slightly nervous as Jemma looked at me and then everyone in the room and start panicking.

"Why? What if I was supposed to be taught something?" Jemma asked while panicking.

"Like what, Simmons?" Director Coulson asked in worry.

"Like how to fight…how to survive like every other agent?" Jemma mumbled slightly guilty.

"You think we like it…you think we like it that we are trained to kill with our bare hands?" Lisa asked/yelled with her British accent.

"So Ward won't hurt me or anyone I care about! So I can protect them!" Jemma yelled with tears in her eyes as I hugged her and everyone fell silent.

"I could train you, if you want." May said silently and everyone looked at her.

"I would like that." Jemma said with tears in her eyes and inside my arms.

I had her back.

 **Lisa POV**

As everyone went out in Central City to celebrate for Jemma returns and that we didn't had to give up anything Barry seemed grim and troubled so I cornered him and asked him what was wrong.

"While we were back I witnessed some changes in your timeline. I knew that when you went to your house after Director Coulson asked you to go to New York that Oliver saw you fight three Rising Tide members and killing them in cold blood, he told me when he called to ask if I had seen you minutes before you walked in with your boss." Barry told me with low voice since we were inside the restaurant near the exit and someone could hear us.

"What do you mean?" I asked him worried.

Did Oliver know connected the pieces and knows?

"Well, the change that happened was that he didn't see you but Sara heard your phone call…all of it not just the goodbye part." Barry told me half guilty half worried.

"So she knows and she will make me tell them the truth, right?" I asked worried.

It wasn't as bad as I made it to be but still I can't return to Starling City if I didn't Sara making me tell the whole team who I really am.

"I can't go back there. I'll ask Laurel if she can pry anything…shit! She supposed doesn't know who the Arrow really is and that Sara is alive! Oh! By the way Laurel is half sister to Sara so Sara isn't Thor's great granddaughter or whatever." I rambled in worry as I rubbed my temple with my right hand and my left was on my waist.

"Oh! Okay…I can pry if you want. Also you can stay at my place till you get your own…you can stay here in Central City and work with Joe and me as a cover of course. But if you don't you can stay with us till you find a proper home in New York." Barry told me while he was thinking.

"You would do that for me even after I lied to you?" I asked shocked from his offer.

"Of course! I chose to trust Oliver when I didn't even knew half of his story from Lian Yu but I didn't trust you when YOU, yourself, came to me and told me your truth…with Oliver is blindfolded trust with you is real trust. I know where you've been and where you coming from…or at least I can imagine and understand know why you did it. When I saw how scared Jemma was back there and how you reacted when she mention Grant Ward I understood that Grant Ward is worse than Slade Wilson and has harm you…all of your team deeper than even time cannot heal. You just thought I would turn out like him…but I won't! I promise you that." Barry told me as he made me look at him.

I didn't answer to him right away I was so so shocked and touched by what he said that I started tearing up.

"So..ehm..yeah…you can stay at my house for as long as you like." Barry conclude as things got really weird.

"Thank you…for everything. Oh! Barry…I might take your offer for job here…you can use my skills…you need training…all of you! Well expect Harrison…I can't heal his legs." I said as I manage to think of something to say as I wiped my tears and Barry kissed my temple and hugged me.

Suddenly I heard Barry gasped while holding me and then panicked he dragged me back to our table.

"EVERYONE FROM THE BACK EXIT! OLIVER IS HERE AND HAS SEEN ME AND LISA! QUICK!" Barry urged us to move… I quickly grabbed my bag and let a 200 dollars on the table and we rushed outside from there Barry got me and Laurel with his speed to STAR Labs while the others drove there. Oliver couldn't know what me and Laurel were.

Laurel start laughing once everyone was safely in STAR Labs.

"I feel like a teenager sneaking around with a boy while trying to dodge my dad!" She said as she drunk some water and I burst out laughing.

"At least your dad was not a spy but a normal cop…well your actual dad is a God but your step-dad is a normal cop!" I rambled while laughing.

"Thor is my great grandpa not my dad and did you ever sneak around with boys Lisa? I can't say it's your style." Laurel told me in a teasing tone as Lance start rubbing his hands together like a mad man.

Oh uh!

"One time she was dating this block…his name was James I think and he was a total nerd! The would sit around and talk about comics and computers all day till their first year anniversary Lisa, here, wanted them to go to a motorbike race and had put both of them on the contest….this James knew how to ride of course and he was great if I might add but this race was totally illegal so when cops found out…let's say dad blamed James and didn't believe that the whole thing was Lisa's idea. In his eyes Lisa was the devoted daughter." Lance said and everyone stared at me in shock as I blushed and smiled shyly.

"I like the new you, Lisa!" Cisco commented and everyone laughed.

"Guys! What if Oliver shows up here?" Iris asked worried and Caitlyn cursed seconds later.

"He is here! Lisa, Laurel and everyone from SHIELD…HIDE!" Caitlyn yelled and everyone exchanged panicked looks.

"WHERE?" Natasha yelled in worry as Tony start looking around him.

"Fifth floor! No one goes there anymore!" Harrison told us as he pointed the stairs.

"WHAT? I can't climbed so many stairs!" Lance complained and everyone glared at him and he huffed as he started climbing.

"Totally dodging my dad!" Laurel mumbled with a chuckle as we run on the stairs.

After four exhausted stairs we manage to arrive at the fifth floor only to have Lance lie on the floor and thank his lucky stairs loudly which caused to us shushing him.

Tony had managed to make the TV screen a monitor so we can see what was going on downstairs so me, Laurel and Natasha were watching Oliver interrogating Barry about the blond he was hugging that it looked like me…well like Felicity.

"How did he get here?" Laurel grumbled as she walked away from the screen.

"When Barry traveled back it changed a few things…instead of Oliver seeing me kill three Rising Tide members, Sara heard the phone call I had with Director Coulson before I left for my house. She knows the truth now and she must have share it with Oliver and Diggs." I confessed and everyone looked at me yet again shocked.

"OLIVER SAW YOU?! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MORE CAREFUL?" Jemma scold me in loud whispers.

I just looked the ground.

"So my half sister knows…I can make her forget!" Laurel said as she started heading for the stairs as Lance grabbed her legs not letting her move any further.

I swear my twin sometimes acts like a child!

"OOH! I have never see you from that angle…I like it!" Lance commented to Laurel as they both stare at each other.

Em…what is going on?

"Lance!" Bobbi yelled at him and she glared at him while Laurel mouthed her sorry and she just nodded.

My twin is quite the player but he won't cheat on Bobbi…his wife…Bobbi has cheated on him though…I think actually…I had heard some rumors few years back but it was not my business to pry on my brother's affairs and he was an adult…he could handle anything. Only if he had asked me for help I would pry the shit out of both of them and anyone related to the matter!

"For how long will we stay here?" Skye whined once we had reached two hours of hiding and doing nothing.

Laurel was reading her e-book on her phone while I was drifting in and out of sleep. Bobbi and Lance were fighting…again.

Mack and Director Coulson with Tony were talking about cars and engines.

Natasha and Clint with Steve were staring out of the window without talking. And Sam with Bucky and Director Fury were discussing history matters. While Wanda and Max were also sleeping next to me since we shared my coat as a blanket.

"AGH! Hunter! Can we act like adults? Oi! Lisa!" Bobbi whined as she started pinching me!

"Eh! Morse! Stop it!" I whined in pain.

"What do you want me to say? Go up to him and say "Oh! Oliver, Sara and Diggs I'm an SHIELD agent…deal with it!" Do you think it would work?" I rambled angrily! I hated hen people interrupt my sleep by shouting or touching me in my head or my hair or in general speaking out loud…even breathing loudly!

I know…I'm a bitch when I sleep.

"Yes! Then turn around and come back like a boss!" Bobbie said like a child. I just stared at her face like she just told me that Santa was from Narnia and him and Aslan are buddies and play chess every afternoon at five with a cup of tea.

"No! She can't!" Director Coulson said.

"Thank you!" I said to Director Coulson.

"Why not? I want to go to the toilet too!" Skye complaint and I glared at her.

"I can pee right in front of you if you want!" Skye threatened me and Steve groan.

"AGH! No! Please! It's worse than war!" Bucky grumbled and Steve agreed.

"Alright…then…I'm going!" I grumbled as I stood up and walk to the stairs just when Cisco showed up in front of me.

"They are gone. Oliver thinks you went to visit your mum and that you need a time off…that's what Barry told them." Cisco told me and just when Skye heard it she rushed past us to the bathroom.

"Barry wants to talk to you, Lisa." Cisco told me and I walked up to Barry and he smiled.

"I think you should stay with me for awhile." Barry said and I looked at Coulson.

"Director? Can I stay and work with the police?" I asked Director Coulson stood behind me.

"You are an adult, you can make your own choices, Lisa besides I'm not your dad." Director Coulson told me teasingly but I saw the approval in his eyes.

"Alrighty then! Barry tell your Captain that I'm staying!" I said smiling to Barry as he laughed and we both hugged and start jumping up and down!

I will miss Oliver, Sara and Diggs but they would never accept Lisa Hunter…the agent! They thought and thinking that Felicity Smoak is weak and always gets herself in trouble and Oliver thinks I should get be more careful or that I can't survive on my own.

Barry and his team accepted me from the first moment…well Barry needed a little time but he eventually did! They deserve to meet Lisa Hunter…they deserve to meet me and they deserve my friendship!

They help me find a friend they didn't know without making me feel guilty that I never told them the truth or that they might change their lives and timeline and didn't I mention lives? Yes, yes I did!

 **Three Months Later: Oliver POV**

Three months. Three freaking months and Felicity hasn't called or texted! Barry got a new roommate named Lisa Hunter and has purple hair and green eyes and looks a little like Felicity but it's not her.

I hate that she left me like that…she abandoned me. She abandoned the team! I wish she could be come back…

I decided to visit Barry again and I was walking inside STAR Labs when I heard voices.

"Barry? Is it your turn to do the laundry?" Felicity voice was heard.

SHIE IS HERE!

"NO! It's mine but you go ahead meet with Lance and Laurel!" Barry voice was heard.

Who is Lance? What does he has to do with Laurel and Felicity?

"No, that would be rude if I let all the chores to you and went to have fun outside!" Felicity's voice was heard and I decided to take a look at what is going on.

What I saw couldn't much how betrayed and sad I felt! Felicity was Barry's new roommate and she was this Lisa Hunter! I had never spoken to Lisa Hunter before only heard stories about her and seen photos.

"I think that you should shut up and go to your twin and your best friend and have fun like proper…whatever English people do!" Barry's voice was heard from somewhere in STAR Labs as Lisa was typing something on the computer.

She sigh and stood up and walk towards me which made me hide better.

"Alright then! If you want tell the others to join us when you are done!" Felicity's voice was heard from next to me.

"Stop faking American Accent, Lisa! Be yourself!" Barry's voice was heard again and Lisa sighed.

"I can't! I've been living in freaking America for about twelve years! But I'll try…happy now?" Felicity said in American accent but after the "but" she had British accent that Sara claimed to have heard Felicity speak last time she was in the Foundry.

She can't be! Why would she lie about her name and nationality? How can she have a brother? Felicity never had a brother or any other siblings! And surely she was not best friends with Laurel!

What is going on?

 _ **SO? What do you think will happen next? Will Oliver and Team Arrow understand her why she hid the Agent secret? How will Sara and Oliver react to Laurel's secret?**_

 _ **Do you like that Team Flash welcomed her? How did you like the Avengers in the story? Do you like Jemma rescuing?**_

 _ **Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**_

 _ **Follow me on my SN sites:**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_


End file.
